There's The Rub: My Deleted Scene
by TKGGgirl
Summary: A scene between Paris and Jess that occurs after the official deleted scene and before Rory and Lorelai are at Luke's the next morning. What does Paris have to say about Rory/Jess?


A/N: This story is the result of watching WAY too many Gilmore Girls clips on YouTube. These clips include: Jess squirms, There's The Rub deleted scene, Paris vs. Luke, and Paris, Rory, Jess eating at Rory's house. The following is my own "deleted scene" as to what happened AFTER Rory and Paris's deleted conversation but before we see Lorelai and Rory at Luke's the next morning for breakfast. Just a cute little interaction between Paris and Jess and a little more insight into Paris's thoughts on Rory's relationship with Jess (or lack thereof at this point).

As Paris drove home she had a pounding headache, it was the result of what Rory had called a "sugar carb hangover". It had been satisfying in the moment but all the junk food she'd eaten probably hadn't been a good idea, there was a reason she wasn't allowed to have Mac N Cheese. And the sugar! She'd probably consumed more sugar last night than she had in the entire rest of her life combined!

As she was on her way out of the sickeningly storybook town of Stars Hollow she saw a sign that read Doose's Market and decided to stop. Her headache was almost unbearable at this point and Rory had said that the best way to combat a sugar carb hangover was to eat more sugar except this time in moderation. The concept didn't totally make sense to Paris but she decided to trust Rory's judgment, she was, after all, the expert on these things.

As Paris perused the aisle she began to become more than a little frustrated. She never ate junk food! How was she supposed to know what to buy? I mean obviously there were the bags of M&Ms and Milk Duds or something as simple as a candy bar, but which one would serve her purpose best? As she continues to contemplate her purchase she ran straight into one of the only people she'd recognize in this town, Jess. What was he doing here? It's 9 o'clock in the morning. As far as Paris knew most teenagers tended to sleep late on weekends. Madeline and Louise certainly did after spending their Friday and Saturday nights out at parties or on dates. Even Lorelai and Rory had been barely waking when Paris left. They'd offered her to join them for breakfast but she'd declined; she'd already imposed on them enough.

"Jess? I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. What are you doing here?" Paris asked.

"Errand run for Luke." He replied, holding up a shopping list. "Anything to get me out of the 'cat house'." Jess said, smirking in reference to her previous trip to Luke's diner.

"Hey, even though I was wrong about the diner I wasn't wrong about everything. I already got an excellent article on censorship from that trip and I bet there is a lot more going on in this town than what Rory is telling me..."

"Sorry, but Rory is right. This town is nothing if not wholesome and dull. I've already been here awhile and the small town charm still stifles me everywhere I go. As far as the censorship goes, well Taylor's just crazy, besides it didn't last long anyway." Jess said, chuckling to himself. "So what about you? Are you here for a specific purpose or just sleuthing?"

"I actually did have a mission. I currently have the worst sugar headache in history and have no idea what would be best to combat it." She said, holding up the options she was battling with.

"Ah, yes you're not used to eating with the Gilmores are you?" Jess said, chuckling. "Here take this and this," he said as he handed her a Snickers candy bar and a Dr. Pepper. "That should be enough sugar and caffeine to battle the headache but not so much that you're facing the same problem tomorrow."

"She likes you, ya know." Paris stated abruptly.

"What? Who?" He asked, looking slightly startled.

"Rory. It's so obvious, well to everyone but Rory. That's why Dean was so mad last night, even he can tell."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jess said evasively.

"Whatever you say." Paris said as she headed to the cashier to buy the items Jess had picked out.

"What makes you think she likes me?" Jess asked as he followed Paris to the counter. He was trying to act indifferent but the slightly eager tone in his voice betrayed his actual interest.

"Well, we were talking last night after Dean left. I told her that I thought you liked her and then when I asked if she liked you the only response she could come up with was 'I have a boyfriend'." Paris told him as she handed the cashier her money and took the change he offered her.

"Huh." Jess responded as he considered what Paris had just said.

"Well, I've gotta get back to Hartford, thanks for the advice." Paris said, indicating the bag of sugar she'd just purchased. " I'll see you later, Jess." She said as she turned from him to leave the store.

"Wait, Paris..." Jess said, wanting to ask her more about her conversation with Rory.

"Look just, don't give up ok?" She said turning back around to face him. "It might take Rory awhile, but she'll come around eventually." She added, smiling as she left the store, leaving Jess to ponder what had been said.


End file.
